User talk:DementedP
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Liquid Ocelot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluerock (Talk) 12:52, June 15, 2012 Redoing personality sections. Hi. I noticed you redid the personality sections of Paz and The Boss recently. Assuming you're going to do this on a regular basis, can you look into and if necessary rewrite the personality sections for Strangelove, Miller, and possibly Cecile (assuming of course they even need rewrites. I can't tell)? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 00:10, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Sure! I can't promise a full revision as fast as what I did for The Boss and Paz just yet (they're a bit easier since the games really get into what they were thinking), but I'll definitely give it a shot as I've recently been re-playing Peace Walker. I'll probably have a look at Strangelove first as it should be easy enough I think (I'll admit, she actually ended up being one of my favorite characters from PW). Afterwards I'll take a look at Cecile and Miller's personality sections. DementedP (talk) 15:51, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, as again, I have little concept on how to tell whether something's good or not regarding writing. Also, I don't know if Cecile's comment about her being "no different than any other Parisian women" was supposed to be hyperbole or not, and I get really paranoid in the negative sense with her implication that French women, to put it bluntly, effectively became harlots as a result of May 1968 (and by that, I mean old women, young women, maybe even little girls as well. Whenever I hear that type of phrase, I immediately go by the raw mathematical numbers). I spent a lot of time tracking down French women and trying to ask them just to determine whether Cecile was accurate or exaggerating. I'm not French, I have little experience with France, and I don't even have any French heritage in me (the closest to actual French heritage may be some Canadian blood in me, and even then, I'm not sure if its French Canadian or British Canadian). That's one thing that the personality section might need to address (though then again, it may not be one in your view). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:02, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Strangelove's sexuality Hi. The reason I listed her as bisexual is precisely because of her interaction with Huey in the ending. Whenever I think of homosexuals and their interactions with the opposite sex, I generally think to how General Blue behaved regarding Bulma and Arale Norimaki in Dragon Ball (ie, making it very clear he has zero attraction to them, almost similar to a kid fearing cooties in a way, and not even willing to give them even one shot). Maybe I'm wrong, but that's pretty much what I've got. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:45, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hey it's perfectly fine! I don't mean any offense by removing it mind you so I apologize if it came across as me shutting you down or anything like that. Rather, it's just I've saved up her Briefing Files and listening to them a couple of times she makes a lot of claims that her attraction and general attitude/conduct is attributed to her homosexuality. That said, the reason I said it's technically more accurate that her mentality is pansexual is because she makes a statement about how the notion of males and females shouldn't matter at all (which also makes sense in context of her not really minding Huey by making romantic/sexual gestures despite her very strong claims against liking men). If anything, it's more accurate to say that her sexual orientation is homosexual while her mentality and views are very pansexual, given a lot of stuff she says in regards humans/AIs as well as the way she acts. That said, without much info to go by beyond her giving Huey that romantic gesture, I remained with calling her homosexual since she strongly talks about it and acts on this a number of occassions (The Boss, Paz, and Cecile especially, she even makes a lot of positive remarks towards femininity over masculinity and how the former is superior than the latter). I should say though, if MGSV ever mentions her getting married with Huey I'll be sure to modify the info there (instead I'll mention how her homosexuality is self-proclaimed). Until then I think what's written now about her sexual orientation should suffice. The Skullface/Paz/Chico thing If we do continue the conversation, I hope I don't offend you, or make you think I'm stepping on your toes ''or anything. I thought I'd throw in my two cents. Have a nice day :D (talk) 04:47, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::No it's totally fine! If anything, I'm really just trying to go for the most accurate or likely scenario based on what I can hear from the tapes, so if enough people believe otherwise then that's obviously the consensus. I'm all for changing it if people really disagree and present enough plausible evidence for it. --DementedP (talk) 04:53, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Phantom means hallucination? Always thought it meant ghost. At least you agree that the explosion was not real. The scene was very sad. -- 17:55, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah a "phantom" can be either a ghost or a hallucination as outlined in the dictionary: ::''noun ::1. an apparition or specter. ::2. an appearance or illusion without material substance, as a dream image, mirage, or optical illusion. ::3. a person or thing of merely illusory power, status, efficacy, etc.: the phantom of fear. ::4. an illustration, part of which is given a transparent effect so as to permit representation of details otherwise hidden from view, as the inner workings of a mechanical device. :I thought it would make the most sense to describe the Paz we see in TPP that way, especially since TPP plays with the idea of phantoms and phantom pain anyway. But yeah I thought the scene was very sad as well. :( DementedP (talk) 18:25, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Photo Change Don't remove a picture that someone posted first and try to replace it with your own, it's not cool. My picture was posted first, and it was as good as yours so don't do it again. :If you actually bothered to look at "my picture" you'll realize that below in its history that it still has yours. You could have simply reverted the image and given your reason why think it's better, instead of re-posting the same image and causing all this drama about it and telling people to "watch out for this user". Also add a topic title if you want to talk on a talk page, it make it less messy. DementedP (talk) 01:29, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you like it if your two other photos above it was removed and replace by other people's? The admins should be informed about what you did, like who does that? Didn't your parents teach you better? :::Well I didn't see the photo that I posted up on Monday and I checked the Skull face page earlier, I saw your photo that had Venom Snake pointing the gun at Skull Face at night and my photo wasn't there anymore. So I figured you replaced it with your own. The rest of your photos of Skull Face were posted up anyways on other sections, I didn't bother replacing those ones and using my own. Like I said, it was my idea to post up a photo there and I don't expect someone else to take away my idea and replace it with their own. Makes sense? I don't mean any drama, there has been drama before back in 2012 when I edited the Uncharted wiki. A couple of people were involved, and one of the admins there was pretty serious. :::::::Do you like it if your two other photos above it was removed and replace by other people's? The admins should be informed about what you did, like who does that? Didn't your parents teach you better? -- Yes actually I do, if it helps the wiki. People here have done that before to my own chosen photos and have added what they believe are better versions that illustrate the given information/character. I have not minded this as I found their reasoning appropriate for the desired change. You're taking this as a personal attack when I was just trying to help. A simple revert with your given reasoning (e.g. "it looks better in day time") could have sufficed instead of going on about it like this and asking admins for warnings. No need to put up this "holier than thou" attitude either. Also please, sign your messages. There's a signature function along with all the formatting options every time you post on talk pages (you're welcome). DementedP (talk) 01:49, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Well thanks Demented for sharing the advice, have a nice day. - Flynn212